Bittersweet Agony
by Little Raven-Hawk
Summary: Jax woke as a vampire through tragic circumstances. A witness to the downfall of the Salvatore brothers, she has spent 230 years standing between them. Now, when they must stand together, will their love finally tear them apart? Damon/OC
1. Prologue

_There's no use in crying_  
_All my tears won't drown my pain_  
_Free me from your sorrow_  
_I can't grieve you again_

_I watched you let yourself die_  
_And now it's too late to save you this time_

_You bury me alive_  
_And everybody's got to breathe somehow_  
_Don't leave me to die_  
_Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

_All I did was love you_  
_And now I hate nightmare you've become_  
_I can't let you fool me_  
_I won't need you again_

_I watched you let yourself die_  
_And now it's too late to save you this time_

_You bury me alive_  
_And everybody's got to breathe somehow_  
_Don't leave me to die_  
_Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

_I can't feel this love we used to hold_  
_All I see is black and cold_  
_As I try to pull you down_  
_To the ground, the ground_

_Everybody's got to breathe somehow_  
_Don't leave me to die_  
_You're too consumed by all your emptiness_

_You bury me alive_  
_And everybody's got to breathe somehow_  
_Don't leave me to die_  
_Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

_– "Bury Me Alive" We Are the Fallen_

Prologue

_I've never been good at keeping a journal. We have been on the move for so long, I almost forgot what it feels like to be home. This may be the only time I ever write down anything of consequence, so I better make it meaningful. There is only one thing that has been truly meaningful in my extraordinarily long life. And that is the two men closest to me. My brothers, my best friends, my lovers. Since the moment we came together as children, I knew our destinies would be wrapped tightly together. I just didn't know it would be for eternity. _

_I wonder why I'm even bothering to write it all down, besides the fact that my story may take thousands of pages before it's complete? Honestly, there is only one reason. It's not for me. My memories don't fade. Not the ones that matter. It's for you. The one that will take the time to read my words. Maybe your a student in Mystic Falls High doing a history report. A historian on a quest for answers. Those I have plenty of. It's the questions you will ask yourself at the end that will puzzle you for a lifetime. _

_I have no idea what will happen to this journal when I am done. Will it be put beside Honoria Fell's in the library? Packed in a box for decades? Kept in a teacher's drawer? Or, maybe it will simply disappear, turned to dust in the winds of time. The winds that will see me young forever. I have no idea if my story will ever make a difference. But the world needs to know the truth. I have spent lifetimes being part of the darkness. Taking part in it's fear. But for now, I leave nothing unsaid. I will lay out the truth as I know it in these pages. Because you need to know that there is a whole new world to be discovered, that is part of your own. One that most simply ignore, or refuse to believe. _

_If there is nothing else you find in these pages to be true, please, believe this:_

_That magic is real. That there is a difference between good and evil. And there is a whole different world in the deepest shadows of the night._

_My name is Jacqueline Vladimir. I was born in Romania in 1735. And I am a vampire. _


	2. I Hate that I Need You

Disclaimer: ….I just own Jax.

So my TVD lovers, this is my first TVD fic obviously, but I have been obsessed about the show for some time now, and the books. I have just started reading Shadow Souls. Anyway, I have decided to post this in the TV section because it follows the show story better than the book one, but I have still changed it a little. I made our fav vamps 100 years older, just small things like that...anyway...I hope you like Jax/Jacky/Jacqueline...yeah, they are all the same person. LOL.

Just to let you guys know, Damon occasionally speaks in Italian and Jax in Romanian...it will never be anything important though. You will always be able to get the drift, or I'll tell you at the end of the chapter what they are saying....

Well, it goes my friends....I hope to God writing this story makes the hiatus go faster...

_"I hate and I love. Perhaps you ask why I do so. I do not know, but I feel it, and am in agony." – Unknown_

Chapter 1

I Hate that I Need You

Jacqueline stood in front of the mirror hastily, pulling her long black hair in front of her shoulder, braiding it hastily. He would knock at the door any moment. "Andrei!" She yelled in a panic, searching her vanity.

An older man, his hair gray, wrinkles around his eyes poked his head in from the hallway into her bedroom. "Yes, miss?"

The young woman turned frantically. "My tortoise shell comb, where is it?"

"Your mother's?" he questioned. She nodded. "I believe it is downstairs. I will fetch it for you."

Jacqueline sighed in relief. "Thank you, Andrei." She turned back to the mirror, trying to wipe the anxiety from her face. It never used to be like this. They've known each other since they were children. There was no reason to lose her calm. But she couldn't help it. So many things were changing. And she had a feeling nothing would ever be the same again.

She found herself drawn to the window, her eyes scanning down the road. No one was in sight. He had never been so formal with her before. But why did he now decide to announce a visit to her home. Something had to be serious. That was the only explanation. Her stomach turned at the possibilities. Both good and bad.

The sound of approaching horse hooves caught her attention and he appeared behind a grove of trees, on a glorious raven black mount. She giggled to herself. He would probably groan at the idea of being a knight riding in for her rescue. But how could she not think it? Everything about him was her savior. He trotted into the gates of her home and dismounted before the stairs of the entrance way. Jacqueline saw him glance up in the direction of her window and smile before disappearing into the front door.

She checked the ties on the bodice of her gown, then turned for her bedroom door. A gasp filled the room, and Jacqueline brought both hands to her chest in surprise. "Father..." she whispered. "You scared me." He was standing in her open doorway.

The middle-aged man smiled. In his early forties, Dimitri Vladimir was only starting to show the signs of wear and tear of life. His began to thin in the last few years, and she could see small hints of gray in front of his ears. She hand noticed creases around her eyes that she couldn't remember as a child, but the light in his eyes never ceased. Jacqueline mirrored his smile. All she ever wanted to do was live up to the legacy of the man in front of her. Demanding her may be, but a good father.

"Jacqueline," he sighed. "You look so much like your mother," he mused. She glanced down at her dress, smoothing out the bodice, straightening her short sleeves. "I think she would be very proud. You are a remarkable young woman."

"Thank you, Father," she said lightly.

He joined her at the window, and looked out whimsically. "What do you think about the Salvatores?"

Jacqueline's brow wrinkled in confusion. It was a strange question, considering their families have been close for many years, since they arrived from Romania. "There are no better men that I know besides you, Father."

"And what of the boys," he adjusted the curtains. "Damon and Stefan?"

Jacqueline folded her hands nervously in front of her. "They are great friends. The best."

"More than friends, perhaps?"

Her heart skipped. Is this what he wanted to know? Jacqueline shallowed before speaking. "Father," she spoke as firmly as possible. "If you are asking what I think, I have never-"

"No," he interrupted calmly. "I know. I did not raise a fool for a daughter. Young and naïve boys they may be, but they are also honorable ones. They would never ask you to do such a thing."

"No, they wouldn't," Jacqueline affirmed.

"What I was truly asking," Dmitri faced her fully, "is if your feelings of friendship could actually be something more with one of them?"

Dmitri Vladimir was never one to dance around an issue. He always got right down to business. There was no reason for anything else. Jacqueline wanted to squirm under his gentle gaze. This was not a conversation she ever planned on having with her father. But, without a mother in the house, she should have expected it eventually. Jacqueline cleared her throat and spoke. "Are you asking if there is potential for it, or if it already exists?"

Her father gave her a gentle smile. "Whichever is true." He set a hand on her cheek. "I know this is something you would never speak of to your father. But you are twenty one, Jacqueline. If we were back home, you would be married already."

"I know," she whispered. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for you not forcing me into a marriage."

"Do not thank me yet," Dmitri stepped away from her and crossed the room to her bookshelf. "Mr. Salvatore and I have been discussing this for some time. Since you children were young. We have always looked forward joining the Vladimir and Salvatore families through marriage." Jacqueline's eyes went wide and she sucked in her breath. "I know you care very much for them, Jacqueline. But is there one that you can love?"

Jacqueline shuffled her feet and smiled out the window. "Father," she glanced over at him once again. "There is one that I love."

* * *

They never stayed in one place for very long. The longest she could remember staying in one city was six months. They didn't have many possessions because of it. Everything they owned could fit in two backpacks. It's the way they preferred it, to not get attached, except to themselves. Although she didn't exactly know how he thought about their companionship for the last 250 years, she knew it would take something substantial for them to part. If anything at all. There was an unworldly connection between them. There always had been, even when they were both human. She never thought for a moment that connection would last for eternity. That is, until Katherine marched into all their lives.

Jax slipped on her sunglasses as she entered the sunlight, carrying the two bags over her shoulder. She had been nagging about their clothes for months now. And when it ended in a fight, as everything always ends between them, they finally stopped in a town with decent shopping. She may be a vampire, but vampires still like nice clothes. One of the many disadvantages of being nomads. If they stopped drinking human blood, it would be tempting to settle in one place for a while. But their lifestyle, could only be accommodating for so long.

She ran a hand through her shoulder blade length black hair. Bangs fell in her face and she smiled at two men passing her. Jax didn't have to turn to see if she had stopped them in their tracks. They always did. There was something about being a vampire that made everyone look. It made her job easier. She was a hunter after all.

Passing a night club, they had already decided it would be their stop tonight. There was always easy bait in night clubs, and they hadn't feed on much for the past week. Jax crossed the street and sauntered through the doors of the building they were staying in. They rented a townhouse on the third floor. Well, not really renting, but that's what the owner thinks their doing. She gave a pleasant smile to the doorman. "Afternoon, Miss Vladimir," the man almost tripped over himself at the sight of her.

"Tony," she gave him an amused smile. He pushed the elevator button for her. As far as she knew, the only person in the building he ever did it for. Jax licked her lips. Admiration always tasted good in someone's blood. However, considering he was about 20 pounds over weight, she reconsidered him as a meal. Fat never tasted good. She laughed at herself as the elevators closed on his wooing expression. It was a trend in the weak minded.

Jax frowned at the loud music as she approached their door. Eyes rolling, she reluctantly opened the door, wondering what she would find this time. Frowning at the sight, only one word passed through her mind. Typical. "_Superba_," she mumbled.

Jax slammed the door loud enough for the three half naked girls to hear over the blaring rock music. Despite she was sure, their drunk state, their eyes widened in surprise. His head rose from the neck of a blonde one, a drop of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Damon grinned. "Darling..." he purred.

"Who is she?" a black haired girl yelled over the music. She was fumbling to get a shirt over her head.

Jax turned the music down, and glared at him as she passed them and entered the bedroom. "Just another vampire," he teased.

"_Esti Dobitocule o_," Jax drawled, and slammed the door behind her.

Damon laughed. "What did she say?" a second blonde girl asked.

"Nothing really. Just that she'd like kill you all." He laughed at the girl's sudden fear.

Jax heard him use Power to make them forget their virgin experience with a vampire. She was never that lucky. Jax dumped the two bags of clothes unto the bed, tossing the bags over her shoulder. She sighed, adjusting the ring on her finger. Her thumb caressed the Vladimir family crest embedded in lapis lazuli. The snarling wolf. Jax snorted. It was ironic. Wolves are one of the most majestic hunters in the world. Now, she was at the top of the food chain.

Sitting on the bed with a sigh, Jax untied her black converse, dropped her jeans and slipped off Damon's Ramones shirt she pulled from his bag that morning. He loved that shirt. They did a lot of rock concerts over the years. Easy bait in overcrowded concert halls. But when they saw the Ramones that one summer, it wasn't just the meal they enjoyed. Jax chuckled at the insanity of it all.

Vampires and rock concerts. She grinned at the new leather pants in her hands. She'd been irking for a new pair since Damon ripped the others. She was still pissed at him for that. They were Italian leather. Jax pulled them on, and rubbed her hands over her thighs. "I love the 21st century," she giggled, looking at her backside in the mirror. Jax laced the leather belt through the belt loops, latching her Romanian flag belt buckle into place.

She started separating their new clothes when the bedroom door opened behind her. Jax made sure a frown was etched into her features.

"Hello, my dear," he whispered, arms snaking around her waist as he smelled her neck. "Mmm..."

"Still hungry?"

"I'm always hungry for you, Jacky."

Jax shrugged him off as she slipped on a new black tank top. "I'm not in the mood for this, Damon."

"Aww...did you want a taste?" He hooked his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her back against his bare chest.

Jax gave an exasperated sigh, but allowed him to engulf her into his arms. Damon took a deep breath against the skin of her cheek as she spoke. "We're not here for one day, and you're already at it. It's no wonder we've had to move around so much the last year with your...appetite."

He groaned, releasing her. "..and here I was having a good day."

"You're eating more than usual, Damon. Haven't you noticed at all." She threw a new black, long sleeve button up in his direction.

"What does it matter?" he slipped on the shirt, and attached the buttons, leaving the top three undone.

"I can't be the only one that doesn't want to be tracked by vamp hunters."

Damon gave her a rueful smile. "Oh, come on, Jax. You know how rare they are now."

"Rare or not, they still exist, just like we do. I have never seen you eat this much. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Jax paused from separating their clothes, and stared at him. "There may not be very many people that can do it, Damon, but I can see right through your lies. Why are we going home? Why are you so insistent that it makes you drink more than usual?" She crossed her arms. "What should we expect?" He didn't say a word, but she recognized that look in his eyes. She'd only seen it a few times in their two hundred and fifty years. It went with only one thing, and like a hammer, it all fell before her. Shock laced her features. "Stefan. You're tracking, Stefan, aren't you?" He didn't answer. "_Eu sint astfel un idiot_," she rubbed both hands over her face, turning away from him.

"You haven't been home in over 200 years. Why do you still speak Romanian?"

Jax wiped around, the shock gone, and anger in it's place. "Stop with the bullshit, Damon. Is this never going to end? Will you chase him into eternity?"

She noticed his fists clinching, knuckled turning white. "For as long as it takes." His voice was low, dangerous.

Jax sighed in desperation. "He is your brother."

Rage erupted in Damon, and he stepped towards her. "No! He ruined me! It's because of him-"

Jax stood firm. "What?" her voice rose with his. "That Katherine was caught? She never loved you! She never loved him!"

In a flash, Damon was in front of her. She wasn't fast enough to block his hand, gripping her throat. "Shut up!"

Jax tried to break his grip, but she was never as strong as him. "She wanted you to fight," she gasped. "Wanted you to hate each other. She...used Power...over both of you."

"No!" His eyes were black pits, full of fury.

Jax gritted her teeth and punched him, and his grip on her neck disappeared. He slammed into the dresser. The mirror behind him rocked against the wall, their reflections dancing before them. "It was years ago, Damon! When are you going to stop lying to yourself."

Damon touched the drop of blood at the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and laughed. "If only you could be like this more often..." Jax rolled her eyes snatched a pair of boots from the closet. Damon watched, one side of his mouth quirking into a smirk as she zipped up black knee high boots. Only then did he notice the black leather pants, and just a peek of midriff and the curve of her hip bones before the skin disappeared under her black tank top. He chuckled. "I always did like you in leather."

Jax huffed, pushing him out of way. "I'll be at the club."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Jax growled, hitting the elevator button a little harder than she needed to. Damon had more mood swings than a pregnant woman. Despite her exasperation with him, a smile found her way onto her lips. It was true. Living with him for the last two hundred and fifty years, she'd seen him go from completely crazed from blood lust and the next moment, the sweetest man, or vampire, she'd ever known. They'd been to plenty of highs and lows together. No matter how much she could hate him, he was dear to her. She wouldn't have stayed with him this long otherwise.

Strutting towards the exit, she gave a pleasant smile to Tony as she slipped her leather jacket on. "No boyfriend tonight, Miss Vladimir?"

"Not yet."

_I'll be one_, his thoughts traveled to her mind easily. Jax laughed, stepping through the double entrance doors and into the cool night air. She'd always loved the beach cities. The humidity of the day still hung in the air and the cool ocean breeze were a perfect mix. And it reminded her of Italy. They hadn't been back for many years, and she had a feeling, it would be many more before they can go back. All this revenge against Stefan business Damon had on his mind wasn't going to end quickly. If she had anything to do about it, it wouldn't happen at all. But every time and again since they left Italy, Damon would have little brother on his mind. Mostly, they would watch. Damon would try to create mayhem for him from the shadows. Jax tried to stop him, and sometimes, it would work. But Damon has always been stronger than her. At some point, he would always win.

Her heels clicked passed the line waiting to get in. Jax smiled at the door man, and he moved aside to let her in. No doubt Damon would be a few minutes behind her, so she had to make an impression. She checked her jacket and wound her way into the packed club.

The mix and sweat and alcohol made her throat burn. Her fangs sharpened against her tongue. As a groan rose from her throat, she pushed her way up to the bar and waved for the bartender. "Tequila, double. Patron please!"

A girl sitting in the stool beside her laughed. "Male problems?"

Jax scoffed. "Always." She was a red head, early twenties.

She smiled. "Hey, I'm on number three already. You got some catching up to do."

"No problem," she glasses were set in front of her. Jax threw them back no problem, nodding for two more.

The red head clapped. "Not bad."

Jax huffed. "I've had a lifetime of throwing back. I could stand over anyone in this club. I guarantee it."

The girl extended her hand. "Hazel."

They shook hands. "Jacqueline. Call me Jax."

"Where are you from?"

"Romania. You?"

"I grew up here, but I live in New York now."

Jax took another shot. "Visiting family?"

Hazel nodded. "Hence the alcohol."

Jax laughed. "So it's one of those. Trust me, I know one of those," she threw back the fourth shot.

"I'll drink to that," Hazel took a swig of the beer in her hand. Jax laughed. She was through half of Hazel's life story before Damon arrived. She could sense his Power come through the door, and she let him know where she was.

He rolled up the sleeves of his new shirt and wound his way towards them, a smirk on his face. Damon slinked his way between her and Hazel, ordering a drink. Jax almost laughed at how annoyance turned to awe in Hazel's expression. "Ladies..." he mused. "Bourbon," he ordered from the bartender.

"Did I say you could join us?" Jax asked bitterly.

Damon chuckled. "Tut, tut, Jacky. So much hostility. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Hazel," she offered Damon her hand instantly.

Damon took her hand gently, kissing her knuckles. "Hazel..." he purred. "Nice to meet you." Even in the dull light in the club, Jax could see her blush. Damon put a hand on Jax's knee, giving it a squeeze. She knew what he meant by it. Nice pick.

"This is Damon. The bane of my existence," Jax drawled.

Damon waved her off with a drink in his hand. "Don't listen to her," he grinned, taking a sip. "I'm not that bad. Per say."

Jax rolled her eyes. "Lovely..." He really did enjoy this. Jax wasn't going to lie, she enjoyed it to. It wasn't the just the hunt that they loved, but hunting together. As he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, their Power surged together, and his feelings become hers. The hunger he felt made her throat ache. She bit her lip at the sheer pleasure of the thrill that was running through his veins.

"How do you know each other?" Hazel asked, her eyes never leaving Damon.

"We're old friends."

"So you're not seeing each other?" Hazel asked. Jax had to turn her head away to hide her attempt to swallow a laugh. So blunt. That's what happens around vampires like her and Damon.

Damon flicked his eyes over to Jax before answering the question. "Nah, but it doesn't mean we don't have a few benefits now and then."

Jax and Hazel both frowned. "What?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, what?" Jax repeated. Now this is a turn that he had never taken before.

Damon took on his infamous smirk before downing the rest of his drink and glancing at Jax. "No reason in denying it, Jacky. We both know it was the best sex we've ever had."

Jax coughed, turning away from them as Hazel actually laughed. "You're kidding me, right?"

Damon ordered another drink. "Absolutely not. We are a couple wild ones."

"Hmm..." Hazel contemplated, finishing off her drink. With his thumb, Damon wiped a drop of beer from her lips. "I'll be right back," she slipped off her stool and headed away from them. Damon chuckled to himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax growled.

Damon smirked. "Trying something different."

"By inviting her to a threesome?"

He shrugged. "You never know."

Jax shook her head. "You really can be sick, Damon."

He chuckled. "You already knew that." He took a long sip of the bourbon in his hand. "Come on, Jacky. You're always been one to try new things," he teased.

She frowned. "That doesn't mean I'm interested in joining your sorority."

She blinked, and Damon was right next to her, his lips at her ear. "Yes you do." He whipped her around in her chair, pressing her back to the bar. "You want me to be drunk over you." Jax clinched her teeth, leaning away from him. Damon forced her legs apart, pulling her hips against his. She gasped, recovering quickly. Her eyes flashed around them, but no one noticed. Damon pulled her up against him, their noses only breaths apart. His lips arched up into a one sided smirk as he leaned closer, whispering into her ea again. "You've been dying to jump in the middle of all those girls and let them know that you own me." His hips pushed against her again. Jax's hand gripped his arm.

"Damon..." she tried to growl, but it came out more as a groan.

He gave her a husky chuckle. "I would take you right here, if it wouldn't scare half of these people to death."

Jax opened her eyes, a deadly smile on her lips. Her cheek nuzzled his for a moment, before nipping at his ear. "I thought fear turned you on, baby."

He laughed, putting more pressure between their hips. "There's my girl." Jax bit her lip at the arousal that burned at the pit of her stomach. Damon moaned. "I love it when you do that." His lips inched closer to hers.

"Starting without me?" a voice interrupted them.

Damon and Jax turned to an amused Hazel. She had occupied her empty stool once more. Damon grinned, putting space between him and Jax. "Wouldn't dream of it, little one." He took another sip of bourbon, and without hesitation, claimed the girl's lips as his own.

Jax shook her head. If she was going to do this, she needed to be drunk. Very, very drunk. She finished the whiskey in her glass and ordered another.

Jax couldn't describe the interchanging look of shock and disgust on Tony's face when the three of them barreled through the door of their building. In fact, she laughed under Damon's arm, being held up firmly against him. When the elevator doors opened, they stumbled inside. Damon pressed her against the mirror. "Cara, solo aspettare e vedere che cosa devo fare per voi, stasera," he whispered. Her skin trembled. God she loved it when he did that. Spoke Italian in moments like this. Jax wasn't sure he realized exactly how much he spoke Italian when they were skin on skin. Either it was completely natural for him, or he did it on purpose. She had a feeling it was both.

Her blood was boiling beneath her skin. Damon was right, this was a lovely idea. Jax turned her head as the elevator doors closed. His lips were on her skin. She could feel the points of his elongated fangs trail across her skin. Blood thrummed in his ears. She was sure the viens around her eyes were slowly getting darker along with his. Arousal was one of the main triggers for a vampire. And that was never hard to come by between them.

Companions for two hundred and fifty years and they were still getting warmed up.

She focused on containing the rush of her blood. Putting in check the urge to strike, not only Hazel's neck, but Damon's as well. Even after all these years, no one tasted quite like him. Jax's fingers tangled into his raven black locks. A hum left his mouth, passing the vibration into her skin. Jax bit her lip, enjoying the painful yearn at her core. Her fangs still hadn't retracted, causing a small cut on her lip.

Damon's mouth left her neck unexpectedly as he gave a low and muffled groan that filled the elevator. Only as Jax opened her eyes did she realize the interruption. Hazel's full body was pressed against his back, her hands were wrapped around his waist, fingers digging beneath his jeans. He laid his forehead on Jax's shoulder and laughed. "This double team isn't fair."

Jax closed her eyes again and smiled. "This was your idea, lover."

She felt his head leave her shoulder and his thumb at her chin. "Hmm...yes it was..." He eyed the drop of blood on her lips, and leaned in to suck on the wound. She felt the blood pass from her body to his own, and she knew the veins around his eyes appeared. By his groan of pure satisfaction she knew. A chill ran down her spine to the tip of her toes.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Damon hid his face in her neck for a moment before leaning away from her. "Still as sweet as ever, baby." His lips pecked the smooth lines of her neck.

Hazel pouted. "Why do I feel left out?"

Damon pulled them under each arm, heading down the hall. He chuckled. "Don't worry, little one. It will be your turn soon enough."

They were dancing again. Jax looked on as Hazel was almost sitting in Damon's lap. His shirt was open and belt was undone. Both of his hands were splayed on her bare abdomen, below the lace of her blue bra. Damon shed Hazel of her shirt as soon as the door closed behind them. She took the liberty of party undressing him. One of her hands was wrapped over her shoulder to the nape of his neck as he sucked on her pulse point. He smirked in triumph at the sounds that emitted from her at his ministrations. His eyes peaked over at Jax. She rolled hers dramatically.

They were only moments away. She took a shot of whiskey from the bottle in her hand. With every second that passed as she watched them was a lifetime of rage. Damon was right. She wanted the one in his arms. She wanted to be his sorority girl. The one that he shared blood with. The only one that he slept with. That's when Jax knew he had done this one purpose. He wanted her to be angry. Apparently he was getting tired of her passiveness. Damon never liked anything to be normal. It had to be abnormal in some way or form. He was right. Her rage would make this rage so much more pleasureable. He was her property. No one else's. Just as she was his.

Jax set her drink down and swayed over to them. Damon grinned cruelly at her as she closed the distance between them. She set her hips against Hazel's and danced along to the rock music with them in perfect sync. Damon's hand found her thigh, pulling her closer. She intertwined his fingers with hers and their emotions wound together. His feelings of erotic excitement, hunger and cruelty were intoxicating. Hazel's other arm wrapped loosely around her waist, eyes still closed. Jax trailed a finger down from her bare neck, between her breasts to the tip of her jeans. Jax smelled her cheek. "Hmm...you smell very good, Hazel."

The girl chuckled, eyes still closed. "Do I?"

"Yes," Damon teased. "Very sweet. I wonder what you taste like?"

"You're welcome to find out my darlings..." she still has no idea what she was asking.

A mirror of Damon's cruel smile appeared on Jax's face. "I would love to..." she said, setting her hands on Hazel's arms. "And it would be better for you if you didn't struggle."

Damon's arms tightened around Hazel finally paused and opened her eyes. "What?" She started at the dark veins around Jax's eyes. "What the-" her head turned to Damon, whose eyes were already black. "Oh my God," she whispered, terrified.

"Shh..." Damon replied. "No reason to be frightened. This won't hurt..." he smiled, "...too much."

Hazel struggled in vain against their strong arms. "Let me go!"

Jax shook her head, taking Hazel's chin in one of her hands. "It's too late for that my sweet one..."

Hazel tore her shin away from Jax. "Please! Don't do this..." she begged. Damon dug her fingers of one hand into her hair, pulling back tightly. Hazel gasped, struggling even more.

Damon smiled as Jaz wagged her finger. "No, no, dear one. Don't struggle. You may even enjoy it."

Their mouths descended onto her neck, one on each side. Their fangs penetrated her skin, and she cried out. Jax covered her mouth, muffling her scream. Her blood was sweet, filled with the twinge of all the alcohol she had consumed. She felt her energy being restored, her knees swaying in delight at the intoxicating mix of blood alcohol. The burn in her throat was relieved she savored the tart copper taste passed over her tongue. The blood in her veins rushed faster, and her body flushed. Her fingers against Hazel's skin grew tighter as the lust attempted to take over. But her head rose from Hazel's flesh and she forced the rage to subside. Their victim's arms began to grow limp and wide eyes began to droop. Jax licked the excess from her lips and gently combed her fingers through Damon's hair. "Damon..." she said huskily, pleasure still wrapped through every muscle. But he didn't stop. "Damon," Jax said more forcefully. "Stop! She's out!"

Damon's head rose from the girl's neck and he dropped her to the floor. She stumbled desperately. Jax watched as her eyes fluttered. "What is wrong with you?" she chastised.

The daze in Damon's expression disappeared almost instantly, rage taking its place. "My problem?"

"She's out, Damon," Jax knelt beside their victim. "It's not as if you haven't had enough already today."

He laughed bitterly, licking his lips. "You are the one with issues, Jacky, not me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We don't have to kill to survive, you know that. How long will I have to babysit your urges?"

"This is who we are, Jacky."

"Is there nothing left in you? We don't have to be monsters."

Damon shook his head. "You are such a hyprocrite. Did you just hear yourself? We don't have to be monsters but you're the one that hates her. You're the one teased her when she was begging, not me. What does that make you, Jacky?" He trailed a finger on her cheek.

Jax hit his hand away and snarled at his taunting laugh. The volume of his voice woke Hazel, who was still laying at their feet. She slowly began to crawl away from them, but neither Damon nor Jax could care. "You feed on them, compel them, make them believe in you...what does it mean to be a monster to you?" He grinned. "You seemed pretty cruel to me, lover."

Jax shook her head. "It's all part of the game, Damon. You know that. That was real."

"Wasn't it?" he chuckled. "You are so quick to call me heartless when you are the one that chose her." The upturn in his lips slowly turned into a growl. "You are the one that hates her. You hate them all. Because they aren't you. Because you aren't the only one that I touch," he stepped closer to her. Jax stood her ground. "The only one I kiss, or sleep with," he ended in a whisper. "You hate them, Jacky. And don't you dare lie to me. I felt your rage." He smiled again. "How sweet I'm sure it tastes."

Jax pushed him away, and hated how right he was. "You are the one I hate, Damon! Not them!"

He laughed bitterly. "You're weak, Jacky. Not willing to do what's necessary. And you're scared of what it means to love being a vampire."

"I don't love being what I am."

Damon viciously grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "Yes, you do. You love being with me, Jacky." She tried to pull away from him, but Damon wouldn't let go. "You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me," he snarled.

Jax pushed at him, rage filling her features. "No," her voice was low. "I wouldn't be." Jax finally ripped her wrist from his hands. "Weak am I?" She pushed him out of the way and in a flash, was standing in front of Hazel, who was cowering at the entrance door, sobbing.

She picked the red head up by her neck, which left her heaving for air. "Please..." she gasped. Jax let the rage overcome her, fueling her body to do what was necessary. Her eyes became deep black pits, and fangs poked through her smile. In an instant, they delved into warm flesh, sapping what life was left of the girl. The struggling limbs beneath her soon began to ebb with strength. A different power surged through her like she hadn't felt in years. Maybe Damon was right.

It was all so much easier, turning off everything they were when they were still human. What was wrong just being a vampire?

The dead body fell from her grip and she closed her eyes to catch her breath. The rage still waved with every movement. Jax glanced down at the devastation she caused. A mix of emotions sauntered through her head. Thrill. Regret. Delight. After two hundred and thirty years of being a vampire you'd think she'd figured all this out by now. But she spent so much time keeping herself tame, and trying to tame Damon, that she never realized she'd forgotten.

A mix of confusion and anger fueled her movements over to the mini bar. Who was she anger at? Damon? Hazel? Herself? All of them at once. She hated this. She always had.

Damon watched her amused, leaning against the wall not too far from her. Jax poured herself a shot of whiskey, and threw it back easily. She shook her head. "What?" she snarled.

He crosses his arms, casually. "Two hundred and thirty some years and I finally have a monster on my hands."

"That's not the first person I've killed, Damon."

"True," he walked towards her. "But not like that. It was...savage. I loved it." He traced a finger on the thin band of skin over her leather pants.

Jax slammed the shot glass down and hit away his hand. "Don't touch me!"

Damon holds his hands up, teasing her. "Easy, cara," he laughed. "Wrecking havoc together..." he gave her a seductive grin. "It's what I've always wanted," he purred. Damon caressed her neck with his finger.

Jax hit his hand away again, then turned and punched him square in the jaw. Shocked, he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He punches her cheek. Jax hit the ground. Damon picked her body up in his arms, then threw her against the mini bar, shattering all of the filled alcohol bottles. Jax gritted the teeth at the broken glass beneath her arm. He marches over, intent on damage. Jax held the bar for leverage and swungs her leg from beneath her, kicking his cheek. Launching back on her feet, she kneed his stomach, then his face again. Damon slumped to the ground, one hand covering his broken nose. He grit his teeth in a deep groan when he snaps it back into place.

Jax, believing she's had the last word, steps over him and began to strut away. Damon punched the ground and got to his feet. He pulled her ponytail, pulling her back against him. His hand gripped her neck from behind. She tried to pry his hand away, but failed. Jax lifted her feet up, pushing hard against the table, forcing him against the wall.

Damon's grip on her slackened and she made an attempt to elbow his face. He caught her arm mid air, and kicked her away from him. Her body fell over the couch and into the glass coffee table, flattening it to pieces. Jax was once again surrounded by glass. Whimpering, she pulled a small shard from her shoulder, and tossed it away. She turned to her stomach, trying to move from the damage, but Damon grabbed her by the hair again and threw her against the wall.

Before she could make another move, he trapped her between the solid of the wall and his muscled mass. She struggled to no avail. He had always been stronger that her.

"Jacky..." he purred in anger. "You've always been a feisty one. I knew that when you led me into the woods, and you let me take you for the first time."

Both of their faces were bloody. Jax hissed at him. "Let me go, Damon."

He leaned forward, smelling the blood on her cheek. "You have always smelled so sweet..." Jax growled, and snapped at his neck. Damon leaned back quickly. He pulled her off the wall, and slammed her back again. "Bad girl, Jacky," he growled. "You know I always win."

Damon leaned closer and she snapped at him again, and again, he dodged it. When she tried a third time, he captured her lips with his. The kiss becomes an aggressive challenge for dominance. Their blood mixed together between the skin of their lips. Just the slight taste of him brought a guttural moan from her throat. Damon released the pressure on her body and buried his fingers in her hair. Jax pulled at the collar of his shirt. Blindly, she guided him him backwards through the broken glass of the table to the couch. He collapsed into its cushions. Jax followed, straddling his lap. In one swift motion, she ripped all the buttons off his shirt, sending them flying in every direction. Damon slipped it off as Jax attacked his lips again. He didn't bother with pulling the tank top over her head. He tore the straps, then ripped the rest of the material away from her skin. Jax watched him toss it over his shoulder.

"That was a new shirt."

Damon fingered the lace on her bra with a lop-sided smirk. "Baby...you look better without it."

Jax wound her fingers through his hair. Damon closed his eyes, leaning back with a sigh. His hand hooked behind her knees and pulled her hips against his. Jax ran a finger over his lips, licking the blood from her fingertip. Gently, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Then, she ran the tip of her tongue over his lips. Damon laughed as her lips moved to his chin and down his jawline.

"A monster you may not be, Jacky, but a lover," he groaned at the work on her lips on his neck. His arms locked around her. "...you are the very best."

Jax smiled against his neck. "Are you lying to me so you can get laid?"

Damon pushed her away from him, taking her beat up face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed the bruised corner of her mouth. "I've slept with my share of women, Jacky," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "You have to remind me about that right now?"

Damon sat up with her. "You Jacky...you and I, we make love."

Jax glanced away from him, almost shy. "Damon...are you telling me...that you love me?"

He smiled. "We've been together for 230 some years."

"234."

He rolled his eyes with a groan. "Leave it to the woman to know the exact number."

Jax gave him a mischievous eye. "You want to bleed some more, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Hmm...in a minute. But I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he mocked. Jax pinched one of the cuts on his arms. He flinched, leaning away from her. "Interrupted by a raging control freak-"

"That's it..."

Harshly, she rubbed a finger over a cut his brow. He flinched away from her, grabbing his wrist with one hand. "Bad girl, Jacky. That hurt."

Jax giggled. "That's the point, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon clicked his tongue. "Damon Salvatore doesn't get teased Ms. Vladimir."

Jax leaned in closer to him, a challenge on her face. "Try me, lover."

One side of his mouth turned up in a smirk, and with a sudden whoosh, she found herself on her back, Damon trapping her into the couch cushions. "Hmm...if memory serves me right..." he mused, realizing where he was going with this.

"No!" Jax begged, feeling his fingers trail to a certain spot on her skin. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, cara," he grinned. "You know me better than that." His fingers found their destination, just behind her knee.

Jax squirmed within his grip, trying for dear life to keep down a laugh, but couldn't help it. She hated that this particular feature of hers followed her into the afterlife. Something Damon has been torturing her with since they were children. "Baby..." she gave him a begging laugh. "Please, stop!" she gave over to the hilarity.

Damon seemed to be enjoying himself until her other leg was able break free of his hold and wrap around his waist, them him to the side, onto the floor, with Jax on top. They both grunted on impact. "Oh," he groaned.

Jax was straddling his waist, hands on her hips. "That's what you get for tickling me."

A smirk found its way onto his face, and then, she was on her back, again. Her hands now trapped above her head, by both of his. He gave her a triumphant smile. She rolled her eyes. "As I was saying," he said quietly, all joking aside. "234 years. If that doesn't tell you, how much I need you, then I don't know what does."

Damon let go of her wrists, taking her cheeks in his palms. "Lei è un sorprendente creatura, Jacky," he whispered. "Ho bisogno di voi per rimanere con me."

A small smile came to her lips. She combed the fingers of one hand gently through his hair. "Am fost intotdeauna cu tine, Damon."

* * *

There is it lovers....here's the translations...

Damon: You are an amazing creature, Jacky. I need you to stay with me."

Jax: I have always been with you, Damon.


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: …..same as always...

Thanks for bearing with me guys. With all the Comic Con madness going on, I've been SO busy. I've also been working on a Twilight fanfic...so this story has competition. LOL. Anyway...things will hopefully move faster now that I have caught up with the series episodes.

Thanks for all the reviews and favs! They are always appreciated. And in case you guys didn't know...you can be as mean as you want...I always love honesty and take everything into account. So go on, and hit that lovely Review button down at the bottom! Love ya!

* * *

_He said I am the Devil Boy  
Come with me and we'll make many storms  
He offered me the universe but inside my heart there's a picture of a girl  
Some call love a curse some call love a thief but she's my home  
And she's as much a part of this broken heart see broken bones always seem to mend_

_I'll taste the Devil's tears  
Drink from his soul but I'll never give up you  
I'll taste the Devil's tears  
Drink from his soul but I'll never give up you_

_He said I am the Devil Boy  
Come with and we'll break many laws  
He offered me eternal life but inside my heart there's a picture of a girl  
Some call love a work, some call love a thief but she's my home  
And she's as much a part of this broken heart see broken bones always seem to mend_

_I'll taste the Devil's tears  
Drink from his soul but I'll never give up you  
I'll taste the Devil's tears  
Drink from his soul but iIll never give up you_

~ "The Devil's Tears" by Angus and Julia Stone

Chapter 2

Welcome Home

Jax smiled, laying her head back into the head rest. She adjusted the sunglasses on her nose and propped her bare feet onto the dashboard.

"Are you serious?" Damon asked over the rush of the wind.

She glanced over to the driver's seat as he sped passed a semi truck. "What?"

"You're going to put your feet on the dashboard of my ferrari?"

Jax laughed. "It's just a car, Damon."

"Didn't we have the discussion already?" he asked incredulous.

Jax rolled her eyes and turned the volume up at the Paramore song that just began. She rocked her head to the beat and tapped her fingers on her kneecaps. Damon couldn't help but smirk. "I'm starting to like this side of you," he murmured. He knew she could hear him. Jax only gave him a wicked smile.

* * *

Jax prepared the gas pump as Damon sauntered inside to compel the attendant. She glanced down the road. They would cross into Virginia in less than an hour, back into Mystic Falls sometime tonight. A put grew at the pit of her stomach. She always felt like this before going home. But their time was worse. Jax couldn't ignore the feeling that Damon wasn't telling her something. This was about more than just protecting Emily's bloodline, she could see it in his expression. And she knew it had something to do with Stefan. But what little brother Salvatore was doing back in Mystic Falls permanently she had no idea.

The gas pump trembled to life and Jax secured the latch. She closed her eyes and began humming along with the old 50's song playing on the radio. Arms wrapped around her waist, and his hips led her into an easy sway. Damon took one of her hands in his, gave her a spin until she was facing him. His hand settled at the small of her back, and the other settled in hers on his chest. Jax admired his smirk as her hand found the nape of his neck they swayed together slowly.

"I remember the first time we danced to this song," he said quietly.

Jax dug threw their vast amount of memories. "Was it Boston?"

Damon shook his head. "New Orleans."

She giggled. "How could I forget that? One of the best weeks of my life."

He scoffed. "That's because we were drunk on blood, money and alcohol."

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a lopsided smirk. "No, that's not why."

Another devilish grin etched into his smile. "Oh, I know..." he pulled her closer. He leaned close to whisper into her ear. "It's because I fucked your brains out all week."

She slapped her chest with a blushing smile. "You certainly know how to kill the mood."

Jax stepped away from him, but Damon pulled her in closer again. "You know it's true." Jax leaned away from him as Damon kept a vice around her waist. "Come on babe...yes you do. Again, again and again," he got closer to her lips with each word. She shook her head as he nodded. "Yes," he teased in a sing-song voice. Jax started to giggle as she couldn't deny it anymore when his lips latched to hers.

A sigh passed through her lips into his as she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. Damon nuzzled her neck and placed a kiss beneath her ear. "So..." she hummer, wrapping her wrists loosely around his neck. "Are you gonna tell me why we are going home?"

Damon groaned, laying his forehead on her shoulder. "Talk about killing the mood." He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder then stepped away from her. He removed the gas pump as it clicked full and then replaced it.

Jax crossed her arms. "Well..." she taunted. Damon glanced at her while hopping into the driver's seat. "You're not gonna tell me are you?" she slid into the passenger seat as he started the car.

"Why do you think we are going?" he mumbled, zooming out of the gas station onto the two lane road.

Jax propped her feet onto the dashboard, scoffing. "Oh please, if you tell me right now it's to check up on the Bennetts..." she shook her head. "You know you can't bullshit me right?"

"Yeah, I know. Why do think I'm not trying?"

Jax rolled her eyes. "So, you're gonna leave me waiting in anticipation for your big diabolical master plan like everyone else then, huh?"

Damon gave her a lopsided smirk. "You know you love it."

* * *

Nightfall covered them when they were only five miles out of Mystic Falls. Damon hid the Ferrari, and they waited. Jax shook her head in amusement. He always did like playing games. Damon removed his jacket, setting it on the driver's seat, before closing the door behind him. "So," Jax mused, " which one will it be this time? Wounded husband routine?"

"Hmm..." he trotted over to her. Jax giggled. He was always antsy when he knew they were going to feed. He pushed her back against the tree, setting a hand on each side of her head. "I think it's your turn to choose, _il me amore_."

"Oh is it?"

Damon grinned, kissing her cheek. "Are you going to be a menace like the other night?"

Her fingers brushed his neck. "I'm here, aren't I?"

His fingers tangled into her hair. "Yes you are..." he hummed, claiming her lips. Their skin vibrated, and an explosion of Power circled around them. A chill ran down her spine and she moaned at the anticipation. Their auras melted together and strength sung through her veins. Jax opened her eyes and laughed away from his lips. A fog had rolled in, settling through the tress and across the road.

"I think you enjoy this a little bit too much," Jax said.

Damon nipped at her neck and stepped away. "Are you ready, my dear partner in crime?" he trotted out to the road.

She laughed following him. "What...we are like the new Bonnie and Clyde, or something?"

"Pfft, Bonnie and Clyde give us a bad name." He turned and faced her. "Are you ready?"

Jax scoffed, "Oh please. You know this is your favorite part," she bit her lip.

Damon tilted his head to the side slightly. "Yeah well, you know what they say. Make up sex is the best kind."

Jax eyed him, hands on her hips. "We should know. We do it every other night." She didn't see his hand swing up to hit her cheek. The blow made her fall to her knees, hard. She spit blood onto the asphalt, stood with a flash of movement, gripping his neck between her fingers, slamming his back to the ground, and punched his jaw.

She made to elbow him, but Damon gripped the hair at the back of her neck, pulling her face to meet the pavement. She yelled out in surprise. He crawled on top of her, but she wiggled a foot onto his chest and with a grunt, pushed him ten feet away from her. They huffed at each other in the space between them. Blood dripped from his lip and a cut at his brow. Red dripped onto her black shirt from the deep road rash on her cheek. It would be good enough.

They started to laugh, their jubilant voices filling the dark, solemn wood around them. Jax gave him a thoughtful smile as silence fell between them. The mischievous smile on his face is one she was very familiar with. One she grew up with. One she fell in love with.

* * *

Jacqueline picked her dress up slightly as she descended the stairs. She found him in the parlor, looking out the window to the front yard, hands clasped behind his back. Jacqueline giggled and he smirked at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you stand like such a gentleman."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I come riding in on a magnificent steed to save you and you insult me. Perhaps father is wrong," he teased.

"Wrong about what exactly, Mr. Salvatore?"

He shrugged. "We'll get to that later."

"And what do you plan on doing between now and then?"

He grinned. "I'm sure we can think of something." Jax mirrored his grin as footsteps from behind her interrupted them. "Afternoon, Mr. Vladimir."

"Damon," her father smiled, stepping forward. "How are you, young man?" They shook hands.

"Very well, sir."

"We've been hoping the militia doesn't call you back to duty any time soon."

Jacqueline groaned. "Father, don't be so pessimistic. Let's enjoy Damon while he is home."

Damon gave her a tight lipped smile. She knew what they meant. He was trying not to laugh. "You're right of course, Jacqueline. To what do we owe the visit, young Salvatore?"

"I was wondering, Sir, if I could steal Jacqueline away from you for the afternoon?" Damon asked.

"Of course. Any plans?"

"Just a stroll, Sir."

"Absolutely. Take care of her, Damon," he trotted away.

Damon and Jacqueline caught each other's gazes. "Always." He offered his arm, and she giggled. "My lady."

It only caused her to laugh harder. "Good sir." She wrapped a hand beneath his arm and he led her to the back door. She knew this stroll would be anything but what they were used to.

* * *

The sound of an approaching vehicle pulled Jax back from the memory, and they assumed the position. An SUV barreled through the fog bank. The brakes screeched, and it barely swerved to miss them, coming to a full stop about thirty yards ahead of them. Damon lay in an apparent unconscious heap on the ground. Jax was on her knees beside him. "Please, help us!" she screamed to the two passengers.

The driver got out instantly, and started towards her. "What happened?" the man helped her up, to her feet.

Jax put on her best frightened face and let tremors travel through her arms. "Something attacked us! Just came right out of the woods!"

"Hey! It's okay, my girlfriend is calling the police!"

Jax let tears fall down her cheeks. "Thank you...thank you," she mumbled. His girlfriend was beside her now, trying to lead her back to the vehicle. Jax followed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to be soothing.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay," Jax wiped her tears, look at the blood on her hand.

"Oh my god," the girl swore. "You're bleeding." She grabbed some napkins from the glovebox and placed them in Jax's hand.

"Thank you," she let another sob pass her lips.

"Sit here," the girl led her to the passenger seat. "Don't worry, I called the police already. They are bringing an ambulance. What's your name?"

"Ja-Jacqueline," she stuttered.

She smiled. "Well don't worry, you guys are going to be okay."

"I know," her voice was steadier. "Because of you."

A glimmer of a strange expression passed across her face, before it was gone. She studied Jax's smile, then turned behind her, to find the road empty. Jax could smell the fear rolling off her in waves. "Where are they? Where did they go?" she panicked.

Jax dropped the napkins in her hand. "I'm sure they're fine," her voice said with a smile. The points of her fangs slid passed her tongue, and her eyes darkened. The girl turned, a gasp of terror emptying her lungs. She stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Jax followed her steadily, slipping a hair band from her pocket, pulling her hair back. Her head tilted slightly, as the veins grew around her eyes.

"Who are you?" the girl trembled.

Jax sighed. "Someone you had the misfortune of meeting."

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"It's what I do..." Jax whispered. She blurred behind the girl, picking her up to her feet. She struggled in Jax's arms, but the power and strength in her veins was no contest for dull power of a human. Jax yanked her neck backwards by her hair, her fangs dove into the pulsing carotid artery. The hot fluid left a copper twinge on her tongue. A guttural moan clawed up from her throat. The struggle of her victim began to die in her arms. As the creature began to die in her arms, power filled to Jax's core.

The thrumming of her heart began to wane, and Jax forced herself away from the flesh against her lips. She let the body fall from her hands, onto the ground. A drop of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. The ringing in her ears died and she let air fill her lungs. To fingers on her chin turned to the side. The tip of Damon's tongue traced the line of blood from her lips.

"Mmm..." he chuckled. "There is only one thing sweeter than human blood."

Jax smiled. "And what's that?" She hooked her fingers into his belt loops.

He smelled her cheek. "You're blood," he whispered. She gasped as his fangs entered her skin. A chill ran through her spine, down through her toes. Her fingers clutched at the fabric of his shirt. A moan passed her lips, followed by a gasping laugh. She felt his fangs retract, and he licked up the mess. The crescent healed immediately.

Her laugh continued to fill the air. He eyed her curiously. "So is this what you do to charm me into bed now? Tell me I'm the sweetest thing you've ever tasted and chew on my neck?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You certainly know how to kill the mood," he pushed her away.

"We just committed two counts of murder, Damon. You call that romantic?"

He scoffed. "I was getting to that part."

"Hmm, were you now?"

Damon stepped over the dead girl's body. "Although," he whispered, pulling her in close. "Now, it might have to wait until later." Sirens were lightly ringing in the distance. Jax took his bottom lip between hers, cleaning her own blood from his skin. She pecked his lips with a kiss and jogged out of his grasp with a grin.

"Are we leaving the car?"

"You read my mind..." he mused.

Jax bit her lip, and eyed him ruefully. "Welcome home, baby. See you in town." She pecked his lips and closed her eyes. Power ran through each cell, morphing them from skin to fur. She felt her clothes disappear as the night breeze flowed through her thick black coat. When she opened her eyes, all four limbs were on the ground, light and nimble.

The black wolf before him bared her teeth, growling. "Yes, yes, very impressive." Damon turned his attention to the moon and smiled. He was lighter, and his black wings stretched out before him, carrying him higher over the treetops. As the emergency vehicles finally came around the bend, the two creatures had already disappeared into the midnight.

* * *

She didn't need to breath. But when the brunette stepped out of the car with the Bennett witch, the air left her lungs and her legs went numb. Her hand fell against the tree she leant on to keep her balance. Her eyes followed the two girls into the school entrance and her jaw dropped. Jax turned, letting her shoulders slump, shock written all over her face.

Jax was sure her skin went pale and her legs began to tremble. She might as well have seen a ghost. The face that she wished she could never see again, that haunted the space between her and Damon for the last 234 years. A pit grew in her stomach and the world around her came crashing down as it all began to make sense. Jax ground her teeth together and desperately tried to keep her emotions in check, aware that the veins around her eyes began to bulge in anger.

It always came back to this. No matter how many years was between them, it all came back to this.

Katherine.

A clenched fist hit against the tree bark. Without revealing the presence of her aura, she searched for Stefan. They needed to talk.

She made sure he caught a glimpse of her. Just for a moment, before disappearing again. Just long enough to make him question himself, and short enough to think he was seeing things. That she couldn't possibly be here. Stefan's senses were not strong enough to know the difference. He probably would not even be able to feel the auras of other supernatural beings. Jax on the other hand, could feel his aura like a shiny and pulsing beacon.

But his wasn't the only one. There was a dull thud that strummed in rhythm with the clapping of her boots. Like a star, waking from a dormant state, its power growing after each passing moment. And Jax had a good idea who it was emanating from.

Jax could hear his voice from the end of the hall. Something about all this was a little too amusing. American History class. Who would know history better than them?

"..Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

Jax had to laugh at that. "Very good. Except there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Tanner scolded.

"Actually, there were twenty-seven, sir. Loyalist soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. And they were wrong." It had been a long time since she heard that deep, gentle voice.

Stefan was about to continue before Jax spoke up. "There were twenty nine actually, civilians that died that night. And another that died of her wounds the next day." Jax leaned her shoulder against the doorway, now that she had everyone's attention. "Mr. Salvatore is almost correct," she smiled, glancing his direction. It was easy for her to see the shock in his features. After all, they hadn't seen each other in fifteen years.

"You see," she continued, addressing the class. "The twenty seven civilians in the church were accused of conspiring against the Loyalist Army. The town leaders were planning to set it on fire. There were these two brothers that were completely obsessed with one of the women that was accused. They tried to save her. There was another woman, she was the best friend of these brothers, and she tried to save them. The two brothers were shot in their attempt and their friend stabbed. She died of her wounds the next day. There were thirty civilians that died in the Battle of Willow Creek."

"The Founder's archives are stored in City Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, sir," Stefan added.

The class smiled. "Who are you?" Tanner asked sharply.

Jax smiled. "I'm a Vladimir. May I borrow Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Tanner? We will only be a moment." Tanner gave a nod to Stefan and he was up and following her halfway down the hall immediately. When she was sure no one would hear them she turned. "Hello, Stefan."

"Jacqueline? My God. So I have been seeing you," he crossed his arms tightly.

The demeanor changed instantly the moment they were alone. An unspoken urgency between them sparked like wildfire. "Yes. I made sure of it. I've come to warn you."

"From what?"

"He's finally come for you, Stefan," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? I can't hold him back any longer."

"Where is he?"

"Distracted. We have only moments."

"Why are you here?" he stepped closer to her.

"He's out for blood." Her accent always got deeper as she worked hard to keep her emotions at bay. "And he won't stop until he gets it."

"Then stop him," Stefan hissed.

"I can't," she gave him a hiss right back. "Not anymore. He's always been stronger than me. He's been eating more often. I should have seen it sooner. I didn't know we were coming home."

"What are you saying?"

"He's getting reckless, Stefan. He's here for you, but it's more than that."

"Then what?"

Jax shook her head. "That's why I've come, because I don't know. But I can assure you that it has something to do with Elena Gilbert."


End file.
